Kelex
History Origin Kelex was a Kryptonian service robot that had been created decades ago on the planet Krypton. In that time, he was a mechanical servant to the House of El who served the family patriarch Seyg-El. It was Kelex's primary duty to care for Seyg-El's son Jor-El who he served him throughout his Kryptonian life with his service being much longer than any other robot. Unlike his comrade machines, Kelex was quite caring of his master and even used to lie about the activities he used to do in order to prevent him from getting into trouble with the rest of his family. He was presumably destroyed with the rest of Krypton during the great catacylsm that devastated the planet and brought the virtual extinction to the species. Recreation Decades later, on the planet Earth, the Kryptonian device known as the Eradicator that had been obtained by Kal-El was responsible for attempting to recreate Krypton in the planet's South Pole in Antarctica. However, Superman stopped it from completing its goal but not before it created the Fortress of Solitude. In addition to the great structure, it had also created a number of robotic service robots one of which included a recreation of the long destroyed Kelex. Kelex later served Kal-El during his time as the superhero Superman though was later severely damaged when Lex Luthor destroyed the Fortress of Solitude. Superman later managed to return to the damaged Fortress and repair Kelex to the point that he was able to speak whereupon both were sent to a ghostly replica of the Fortress of Solitude. When Kal-El learnt that Brainiac 13 was vulnerable to Kryptonian technology, he rebuilt Kelex to help him fight the menace the supervillain posed. At some point after this event, the Fortress of Solitude was restored and placed within a Tesseract where Kelex was once again made its caretaker. The service robot was later loaned to John Henry Irons to help service his company Steelworks. Once there, Henry's neice Natasha Irons reprogrammed Kelex's personality matrix in an attempt to make the robot more user-friendly. Whilst he remained obedient and loyal, Kelex's speech patterns had been rewritten and made him commonly make use of terminology typically associated with street gangs. Later, during the events of The Vanishing, the Fortress of Solitude exploded though the fate of Kelex was unknown. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Vision:' Kelex possesses enhanced vision by way of a pan-spectral ocular array. *'Flight:' The service robot is capable of limited directional flight due to a techno-organic memory cluster located in his lower torso. Abilities *Coming Soon In Other Media *Kelex makes an appearance in the animated cartoon Superman: Doomsday where he helps Superman in finding a cure for mankind's many diseases such as cancer and later helps resurrect him after he was killed by Doomsday. Notes *He makes an appearance in Superman and Batman vs Alien and Predator limited graphic novel series, though the canonical status of this series is unclear. Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kelex_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/kelex/29-9058/ Category:Allies